Typically, virtual machine (VM) performance data is monitored by comparing metrics to predetermined static thresholds. Individual logged and/or otherwise reported values are compared, for example, to corresponding alert thresholds, and if a value of a metric exceeds the threshold an alert is generated.
In the typical approach, only historical values are monitored. As a result, alert thresholds may be set at a value such that an alert is triggered well before an actual failure would occur, to give administrators time to receive, evaluate, and respond to the alert.